Sakuramichi
by Ela JungShim
Summary: FF ini terinspirasi dari pengumuman SM Ent yang menyatakan bahwa Jung Yunho akan mulai wajib militer per tanggal 21 Juli 2015, dan Jung Yunho tidak berpartisipasi dalam SM Town di Jepang, dan hanya Changmin yang datang sebagai perwakilan TVXQ. This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Pair utamanya adl Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin HoMinShipper, this fanfic for you dear


.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

 **"Sakuramichi"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : demi amannya ela masukkin ke M deh~

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK. Ela hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk di jadikan tokoh di ff ini.

 **Warn** : TYPO's! Shonen ai! Hurt/Comfort

This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

FF ini terinspirasi dari pengumuman SM Ent yang menyatakan bahwa Jung Yunho akan mulai wajib militer per tanggal 21 Juli 2015, dan Jung Yunho tidak berpartisipasi dalam SM Town di Jepang, dan hanya Changmin yang datang sebagai perwakilan TVXQ.

Ela JungShim is back~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOoo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _It hurts. It's fucking hurts... so much._

"Changmin... Changmin ah... Changdola...tolong berhentilah menangis.."

 _Bodoh_. Jung Yunho yang sekarang ini memeluknya ini memang orang yang bodoh. Apakah ia tak tahu kalau saat ada orang menangis, kalimat 'tolong berhenti menangis' itu malah membuat semakin tak bisa berhenti menangis? Apalagi kalau kalimat itu diucapkan dengan suara yang sama-sama bergetar menahan tangis.

Dan itulah yang membuat air mata Changmin mengalir semakin keras.

"Changdola... kumohon... kumohon berhentilah menangis..."

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, dan ia semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan hyungnya. Hyung yang salam rentang satu bulan ini...a kan pergi meninggalkannnya sendiri untuk menjalankan kewajiban negara.

Memang ia sudah tahu mengenai hal ini sedari dulu. Begitu comeback pertama mereka di tahun 2011 menuai sukses, manajemen langsung membuat rencana kegiatan mereka secara garis besar sampai tahun 2020.

2011 comeback Korea dan Jepang, varisety show, tour. 2012 terus melanjutkan kegiatan untuk menstabilkan keberadaan TVXQ dengan 2 personil. 2013 World Tour. Akhir 2013 sampai 2014 perayaan 10 tahun dengan album baru dan berbagai konser dan tour. 2015 Solo album Yunho, dan Yunho berangkat wajib militer. 2016 Changmin menyusul wamil. 2017 persiapan bagi manajement untuk kembalinya TVXQ. 2017 Yunho kembali dan konser solo. 2018 Changmin kembali dan TVXQ comeback besar-besaran dan aktif lagi di kancan musik Asia. 2019 peluncuran album dan kembali menstabilkan posisi mereka. 2020 saatnya konser dunia di lima benua.

Saat itu, karena terlalu ekstatik dengan keberhasilan comeback pertama mereka, Changmin tak terlalu memperhatikan kalau Yunho akan berangkat wamil lebih dulu dari dirinya. Ia tak berpikir mengenai bagaimana ia bisa menjalani satu tahun tanpa kehadiran Yunho disisinya.

Dan saat ia menangis tanpa henti selepas WITH tour di Jepang, pikiran tentang Yunho yang akan meninggalkannnya sendiri selama satu tahun benar-benar menamparnya dengan sangat keras.

Bagi Changmin, Yunho adalah pilar utama dalam kehidupannya. Saat ia masih muda dan tiba-tiba saja menjadi trainee SMEnt, kalimat keras Yunho adalah penopang dan penyemangatnya untuk bertahan. Ya, kalian semua tahu kalau Changmin berangkat audisi hanya karena ibunya ingin bertemu BoA, ia sendiri tipe yang introvert dan pemalu, hingga meskipun ia menyukai musik, tak pernah sekalipun ia berani menyanyi di depan orang banyak. Dan saat ia menjadi trainee, merasakan betapa keras dan beratnya pelatihan yang ia terima setiap hari, jika bukan karena Yunho, ia sudah pasti akan menyerah di tengah jalan.

Meskipun kalimat keras adalah pembuka perkenalan mereka, namun setelah itu Yunho adalah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar serius memperhatkan dirinya. Ia membantu Changmin kembali melatih ulang dance yang belum ia kuasai, membelikannya minum saat tenggorokannya sakit terlalu banyak menyanyi, dan Yunho selalu menyemangatinya.

Saat akhirnya mereka debut, hanya keberadaan Yunho lah yang membuat Changmin tetap ditempat dan tidak kabur—atau lebih parahnya lagi, pingsan—karena terlalu nervous.

Changmin itu sosok introvert, pemalu dan agak susah menyesuaikan diri. Karena itulah, di awal-awal debut mereka, Changmin hampir tak punya teman selain grup bandnya dan teman satu agensi. Yunho lah orang yang selalu memaksanya untuk ikut pergi kemanapun Yunho pergi, dan mengenalkan Changmin pada teman-temannya. Yunho adalah orang yang selalu menyemangatinya untuk bisa lebih merasa percaya diri dan untuk lebih mengekspresikan diri sesuai caranya sendiri.

Bagi Changmin, Yunho adalah pintu penghubungnya dengan dunia luar, dan Yunho adalah tonggak utama yang terus membuatnya berdiri dengan tegar. Pilar utama yang membentuknya hingga menjadi pribadi yang lebih berani dan terbuka.

Selama hampir lima belas tahun, Yunho tak pernah sekalipun absen dalam kehidupannya, dan kini... ia akan ditinggalkan sendiri.

"Changdola... Changdola..."

Changmin menangis semakin kuat saat ia membayangkan tak ada lagi yang akan memanggilnya Changdola dengan nada penuh sayang. Tak ada lagi orang yang ia omeli jika hidup dengan berantakan.

Ya, di Korea memang mereka memiliki apartement masing-masing. Tapi sebenarnya 70% dari semua barang-barang Changmin masih berada di apartement Yunho. Penyebabnya tentu saja karena Changmin tak bisa hidup tanpa mengomeli hyungnya. Sangat lucu karena sebenarnya ia yang setuju untuk berpisah rumah, namun ia sendiri yang rutin datang dan tidur di apartement Yunho. Mengomeli Yunho begini-begitu, dan berakhir membereskan apartement Yunho dan memasakkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Bahkan berpisah apartement yang masih dalam satu kota saja Changmin merasa tak sanggup... apalagi jika Yunho berada di camp militer, yang hanya bisa dijenguk setiap akhir minggu—itupun kalau jadwalnya memenuhi.

Shim Changmin tak bisa hidup tanpa Jung Yunho disisinya. Itu adalah fakta.

Air matanya seolah tak bisa berhenti saat ia merasakan Yunho terus mengecupi puncak kepalanya. Dan ia terus memeluk Yunho dengan sangat erat... berharap kalau hyungnya akan terus bisa berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"...hyung.. hiks hiks... hyuuuungggg..."

Anggap saja ia cengeng dan terlalu berlebihan. Namun bagaimana bisa ia tak menangis saat seseorang yang selalu ada disampingnya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, akan pergi meninggalkannya? Yunho bukanlah sekedar bandmate atau hyungnya. Ia adalah orang yang paling berarti dalam hidup Changmin. Yunho selalu ada bersamanya dalam suka maupun duka. Melewati manis dan pahit, serta kerasnya berjuang dalam dunia entertainment. Bersama-sama melewati masa-masa kelam dan putus asa saat lawsuit menerpa, hingga kini mereka bisa berdiri dengan bangga menyandang nama TVXQ/DBSK.

Yunho selalu ada bersama Changmin, baik sebagai keluarga, teman serumah, bandmate, soulmate, dan _partner hidupnya_. Ia adalah satu-satunya sosok yang tak tergantikan... dan setelah ini, sosok itu diambil paksa dari sisinya.

"...hiks..hyung..hyung—hiks..aku tak bisa...hiks...a-aku tak bisa jika sendiri hyung..."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin.

"Kumohon, jangan seperti ini Changdola... hyung percaya kau pasti bisa. Kita sudah melewati masa sulit—"

"—aku bisa melewati masa sulit itu karena ada kau hyung!" raung Changmin sebelum ia kembali menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan.

"Changdola... Changdola, dengarkan aku. Kita sudah melalui bahkan masa-masa tersulit sekalipun. Hyung tahu kalau kau pasti bisa bertahan Changdola. Bukankah kau ini _Choikang_ Changmin dari Dong Bang Shin Ki?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus menangis.

"Changdola, dengarkan hyung. Kau adalah _Max_ Changmin. _Choikang_ Changmin. Kau adalah yang terbaik dan yang terkuat. Hyung yakin kau pasti akan sanggup membawa nama DongBangShinKi ketika hyung berada di camp militer."

Changmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku tak bisa hyung... me-membayangkan saat SMTown nanti aku berdiri sendiri saja... su-sudah membuatku gemetar ketakutan hyung.." ucap Changmin di sela tangisannya yang masih belum reda. "A-aku takut hyung... pa-panggung itu terasa sepi dan terlalu luas ji-jika tanpamu hyung..."

"Jangan begitu Changdola. SMTown adalah acara pertemua keluarga besar kita. Disana ada Kyuline-mu dan semua hyungdeul serta keluarga besar SM. Mereka akan selalu mensupport dan mendukungmu. Dan selalu ingat ini Changdola, meskipun ragaku tak ada disana, tapi aku akan selalu medukungmu dari jauh. Hyungmu ini akan selalu ada disini.." Yunho menyentuh dada kiri Changmin. "Dan kau akan selalu ada di sini." Yunho gantian menyentuh dada kirinya sendiri—tempat dimana organ paling penting dari tubuh mereka berada.

"..t-tapi hyung..."

"Sshhh.. Tak ada tapi-tapian Changdola. Meskipun kau berdiri sendiri di panggung DongBangShinKi, tapi kau tak sendirian Changdola. Hyung akan selalu bersamamu. Dan jangan lupakan semua dancer kita yang akan tetap mendampingimu."

"..ti-tidak hyung..."

"Selain itu, penampilan Heavens Day-mu T1ST0RY konser kita membuat Hyung semakin yakin kalau selama Hyung di camp militer, kau pasti akan bisa bersolo karir dengan gemilang, Changdola."

Changmin semakin kuat menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus menangis. Bersolo karir. Mungkin banyak orang yang sangat berharap untuk bisa bersolo karir, tapi orang itu bukan Changmin. Jika diberi pilihan antara bersolo karir dan terus duo bersama Yunho dalam TVXQ, Changmin sudah pasti 100%memilih untuk tetap duo bersama hyungnya.

"..ti-tidak mau... a-aku tak mau hyung..."

"Changdola, kau tahu kan kalau ini hanya sementara saja. Satu tahu dari keberangkatanku, kau juga akan menyusul, dan setelah itu, tahun 2018 kita akan kembali menghembuskan nafas pada nama DongBangShinKi lagi." ucap Yunho terus berusaha menghibur Changmin. Ya, ia memang sama sedihnya untuk meninggalkan seluruh fansnya. Namun ia tahu kalau kepergiannya itu hanya sementara. Ia akan kembali dan lautan merah akan menyambutnya kembali. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya sedih. Keharusannya untuk meninggalkan partnernya yang terus menangis tanpa henti dalam pelukannya. "Changdola, hyung mohon, bertahanlah sebentar _demi hyung_. Ini kewajiban kita sebagai warga negara, dan hyung tak bisa jika hyung mengulur-ulur waktu lagi. Kumohon mengertilah Changdola..."

Changmin hanya bisa diam dan meneruskan tangisnya. Dan pelan namun pasti, tangisan itu akhirnya berubah menjadi isakan.

Dan Yunho tersenyum, karena taktiknya berhasil. Jika menggunakan kalimat 'demi hyung', bambinya yang manis itu pasti menurut. Ia memeluk Changmin dengan erat melihat tingkah manis partner hidupnya.

"..h-hyung... se-setiap minggu a-aku pasti akan mengunjungimu." ucap Changmin yang masih sesenggukan sehabis menangis hebat.

"Ne, Changdola."

"..da-dan hyung jangan jo-jorok disana."

"Ne, Changdola."

"...d-dan hilangkan kebiasaan hyung me-menyanyi di kamar mandi.."

Kali ini Yunho terdiam sejenak. Sebelum ia kembali menjawab "Ne, Changdola." saat ia ditatap oleh mata Bambi yang masih basah oleh air mata, namun berusaha terlihat mengancam.

"...la-lalu hyung jangan lagi se-sembarangan melempar baju."

"Ne, Changdola."

"..dan hyung ja-jangan sampai melewatkan waktu makan. I-ingat hyung punya penyakit lambung."

Yunho tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changmin. "Ne, Changdola."

"A-aku akan mengepak se-semua obat untuk hyung. Ja-jangan sampai hyung saki—hmpphhh!"

Yunho yang sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar kalimat penuh perhatian Changmin untuknya langsung meraih bibir Changmin dan memagutnya dengan lembut.

Tanpa perlu ada kata yang saling terucap, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Changmin, dan namja yang lebih muda itu melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang kokoh Yunho. Dengan tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Yunho membawa Changmin menuju kamarnya, dan mulai mencumbu Changmin dengan mesra di atas tempat tidur.

Bibir keduanya saling memagut dengan mesra dan penuh cinta. Hingga Yunho menghentikan ciumannya. Ia menatap Changmin, dan hatinya kembali trenyuh saat melihat partner hidupnya itu kembali menangis.

"Changdola..."

Namun Changmin hanya menggeleng dan kembali meraih Yunho untuk menciumnya.

Tak ada kata saling terucap, namun Yunho bisa mengerti maksud Changmin. Ia kembali memagut bibir manis yang membuatnya ketagihan itu, dan sepasang tangannya mulai aktif membuka helai demi helai penutup tubuh Changmin.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Changmin, dan dengan bibirnya, ia memetakan setiap jengkal tubuh Changmin. Meninggalkan jejak merah untuk menandakan bahwa namja dibawahnya ini adalah miliknya, dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya apapun yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho menghentak keras saat ia kembali memasuki tubuh kekasihnya, dan hasratnya semakin meningkat saat tubuh Changmin melengkung nikmat dan desahan pelan menyapa indra pendengarannya. Tubuh sepasang insan sejenis itu penuh dengan peluh keringat. Pendingin ruangan yang terpasang dalam suhu paling dingin tak berarti apa-apa pada sepasang anak manusia yang terlarut dalam aktifitas yang dikatakan adalah surga dunia.

Malam ini mereka tengah bercinta. Making Love. Memadu kasih. Karena bibir Yunho tak pernah sedetikpun melepaskan ciumannya pada Changmin meskipun tubuhnya menghentak kuat dalam lubang ketat parter sejatinya.

Setiap desahan yang keluar dari mulut Changmin teredam oleh bibirnya, dan karena ingin mendengarnya, Yunho akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Seiring dengan hentakan pinggungnya, Yunho menghujani seluruh wajah Changmin dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut. Berhenti agak lama saat mengecup kelopak mata Changmin yang tertutup karena sepasang mata itu masih terus mengalirkan air meskipun perlahan.

"Changdola..." panggil Yunho saat ia kembali menghujam masuk dengan cepat dan kuat.

"..hyung!... _ngghhhh_..."

Tak sanggup lagi. Yunho tak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya saat namanya di desahkan dengan begitu menggoda oleh Changmin. Sudah dua jam mereka bersenggama, dan ia terus menahan diri untuk tidak mengejar puncak kenikmatan. Namun sepertinya ia sudah tak sanggup menahan diri lagi.

Satu tangannya kembali meraih kejantanan Changmin, dan tubuh langsing di bawahnya kembali tersentak. Changmin kembali mendesah pelan saat tangan Yunho kembali mengocok kejantanannya dan sepertinya berusaha membuatnya untuk orgasme yang ketiga kalinya. Tubuhnya sudah lemas karena saat selesai orgasme, Yunho kembali menggauli tubuhnya. Ritme mereka memang tak sekencang dan seganas biasanya... namun tempo pelan namun menghujam dalam langsung ke titik nikmatnya jelas membuat tubuh Changmin berreaksi sama kuat.

Dan ia sudah dua kali mencapai puncak, sementara Yunho belum akan berhenti.

Seluruh tubuh Changmin menggelepar penuh nikmat, dan otot perutnya kembali mengencang. Tangan Yunho yang lihai mengocok kejantanannya membuatnya menggelinjang dan mendesah tanpa henti. Hujaman keras yang kembali menekan pusat kenikmatannya itu membuat Changmin semakin dekat menuju orgasmenya.

"A- _ah_ hyung... _nghhh_... _cumm_..."

Yunho menggeram saat ia merasakan otot lubang Changmin semakin mengencang dan mencengkeramnya dengan cara yang membuatnya keenakan. Ia semakin cepat mengocok kejantanan Changmin, dan ritme pelannya sudah tak bisa ia pertahankan lagi. Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan semakin cepat, dan ia menghentak dengan lebih dalam dan lebih keras.

Kedua insan itu terus bergumul dengan desahan dan geraman yang saling menyahut.

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kuat ke atas dan kepalanya terdongak saat ia mencapai puncak untuk ketiga kalinya. Seluruh tubuhnya mengencang dan bibirnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan desahan tanpa suara.

Keadaan Yunho sendiri tak jauh berbeda. Orgasme ketiga yang dialami Changmin membuat pertahanan Yunho runtuh. Ia mendesak masuk ke dalam lubang super ketat Changmin, dan menyemburkan benih kenikmatannya ke dalam tubuh partner hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho merengkuh tubuh Changmin dalam pelukannya setelah kegiatan panas mereka berakhir.

"Changdola... hyung hanya akan pergi untuk sementara. Pokoknya kau jangan nakal selama hyung ada di camp militer, mengerti?"

Changmin memukul pelan dada bidang Yunho dan mendegus. "Hyung kira aku ini lelaki macam apa? Apa hyung tak percaya padaku?"

Yunho tertawa pelan sebelum ia kembali serius. "Iya, hyung tahu dan percaya padamu Changdola. Hyung hanya khawatir karena kau ini kadang-kadang tak sadar kalau kau terlalu dekat dengan orang. Siwon, Se7en, Lee Jongsuk, Julien, dan masih banyak lagi namja yang—"

Yunho tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena Changmin sudah membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Diamlah, hyung. Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan mereka selain rekan kerja. Kau saja yang cemburu berlebihan. Lagipula, bukan aku yang harus memikirkan masalah seperti itu, tapi kau hyung."

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan bingung sebelum ia melepaskan tangan Changmin dari mulutnya. "Aku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dua member JYJ juga masuk wamil tahun ini kan?"

Pemahaman memenuhi benak Yunho, dan ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin. "Kau tahu kalau sejak dulu aku tak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Jaejoong selain rekan satu tim kan? YunJae couple itu hanya buatan agensi dan penggemar saja. Sejak pertama bertemu aku sudah tertarik padamu Changdola, karena itu formasi kita berlima adalah kau yang selalu ada di sampingku. Dan aku tak salah pilih. Kau adalah satu-satunya partner sejati dalam hidupku karena kaulah yang terus setia mendampingiku dan berada di sisiku." ucap Yunho panjang lebar. Yunho meraih dagu Changmin dan membuat sepasang mata bambi itu langsung menatap kepadanya.

 **"Kau adalah satu-satunya rumahku Changdola. Hanya kepadamulah aku pulang."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

Anyyeeeongg~

Ela_JungShim back again~

Sebenarnya semalam udah mau bikin lanjutannya yang Love Story.. Tapi pagi ini langsung dapat news yang bikin mood Ela drop sampai akhirnya nangis.

 **SM sudah mengkonfirmasi kalau Jung Yunho akan mulai menjalani Wajib Militer mulai tanggal 21 Juli 2015!**

Dan sorenya lagi-lagi di bikin nangis karena SM lagi-lagi mengkonfirmasi kalau **Jung Yunho tidak akan tampil di SMTown di Jepang** karena peraturan negara yang melarang warganya yang akan menjalani wajib militer untuk tidak keluar negri selama satu bulan terhitung mulai 21 Juni 2015.

Ela langsung kembali nangis ngelihat berita itu. Huwweeeeee...di SM Town Jepang, Changmin bakal tampil sendirian di Dome, tanpa ada Yunho yang mendampingi dia TTT_TTT

Dan akhirnya jadilah fanfic ini meskipun sebelumnya pake acara draft ff ini kehapus, dan bikin lagi dari awal.

Padahal dua hari lagi (11 Juni) adalah ulang tahun Ela... tapi malah dapet news yang bikin nangis.

Tapi nggak apa-apa, apapun yang terjadi Ela akan tetap mendukung Changmin dan akan selalu setia menunggu Yunho kembali!

Lastly, sebagai bayaran Ela bikin fanfic, silahkan ketik tulisan Review di bawah ini, dan tinggalkan jejak kalian ya~~

Oh, satu lagi, buat yg PM nanyain bisa nyari Ela dimana, twitter ela itu di ela_jungshim(tapi di protect, jadi kenalkan diri dulu biar ela bisa accept) dan fb di Laila Azizah atau komen aja di page fb TVXQ and HMS Indonesia~


End file.
